


Just a Game

by twelvepercentofaplan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Humor, I guess team dynamics???, One Shot, Other, Plot Twists, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvepercentofaplan/pseuds/twelvepercentofaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has fallen apart.</p><p>All of their allies are dead.</p><p>The buildings around them are dismantled down into ruins.</p><p>Smoke fogs the air up, leaving their vision grimy and belittled.</p><p>All that they have left is one another.</p><p>They’re both absolutely terrified.</p><p>They’re sweating and scared like mad dogs.</p><p>Hands shaking.</p><p>Eyes wide.</p><p>Rocket’s nearly foaming at the mouth.</p><p>Peter’s about ready to have a meltdown.</p><p>Because it’s just the two of them against a massive hoard of tentacle-faced monsters.</p><p>...</p><p>Believe me, nothing is as it seems...</p><p>AKA: Rocket and Peter are fucking nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through old files on my Google Drive, and for you guys that follow me on Tumblr, you'll see a shit ton of posts revolving around random quotes from old writing and also a post titled WAFFLES. So, uh, yeah. That's what those posts are about. Old writing that I've deleted and things that never came to fully be.
> 
> But this was part of my old anthology that has since been deleted only because I didn't feel it was a good representation of what I'm really capable of. Yeah, it's just random stories not revolving around anything too important, but all 11 of those short stories could've been so much more...
> 
> But I did like this little drabble from the "Infinity on Drabbles" shory.
> 
> More notes at the end. For now, enjoy this BS.

Everything has fallen apart.

All of their allies are dead.

The buildings around them are dismantled down into ruins.

Smoke fogs the air up, leaving their vision grimy and belittled.

All that they have left is one another.

They’re both absolutely terrified.

They’re sweating and scared like mad dogs.

Hands shaking.

Eyes wide.

Rocket’s nearly foaming at the mouth.

Peter’s about ready to have a meltdown.

Because it’s just the two of them against a massive hoard of tentacle-faced monsters.

“Rocket, on your left! LEFT!” Peter yells out as he fires his pistols at the purple-skinned monstrosities, each hit painting the area with glorious splatters of violet blood.

“I CAN SEE THAT!” Rocket yells back through teeth clenched so tightly his gums might bleed. He fires in the mentioned direction and hits the enemies straight through their faces, a fiery burst of brain and blood painting the wall behind the now headless body. Rocket covers himself down behind the little cover he and Quill have as he reloads his weapon quickly and gives a huff of stressed breath. “That’s my last clip, Pete. Shit, son of a bitch.”  
“Rocket, relax. We’re gonna get outta-DON’T SHOOT ME, YOU ASSHOLE!” Peter roars as he fires his own weapons once again. “DIE, DIE, DIE!” He gets back down behind the cover before he is smacked by one of the alien’s beams. “Rocket, we’re screwed. I’m out now, too.”  
Rocket looks to Peter, a terrified look crossing his face at the wonderful news the human had just dropped on him. “What do we do, Quill? We’re as good as dead.”

Peter bites his lip without looking back at the raccoon as he begins to formulate a plan in his mind. “Rocket, run that way. I’ll distract them. Go finish the mission. Hit the red button.”

Rocket’s heart stops. He knows exactly what those words mean. Peter is going to give himself up, simply for the sake of Rocket living and finishing their mission. “Pete?! What?! N-no! Idiot, why the hell-”

“Because someone here has to live, okay?!”

“But…” Rocket stifles his words before he goes on, “Pete, you’re actin like such a freakin’ hero. Stop bein’ like this! Let’s both just-”

“Then we’ll both die! Rocket, shut up and GO!” Peter begs Rocket, his tone of voice showing that he isn’t joking in the slightest.

“Quill, why’re you doin’ this?!”

A silence falls over the two of them of somber, dramatic understanding. And then, suddenly-

Groot chimes in: “I am Groot?” _Why are you being so dramatic?_ __  
And then Drax offers his insight as well: “Friends, this is not a matter that you should both be so upset over.”  
And then Gamora chimes in: “You two are about to cry over a simple video game.”  
Plot twist: no one’s dead in reality. Rocket and Peter are just the galaxy’s biggest nerds when it comes to video games.

Peter had picked up the gaming system not too long ago. Rocket’s interest wasn’t all that poignant at first, the flashes on the screen from the childish platforming game Peter was playing forcing him to nearly fall asleep. Then Quill shoved in Red Gears, an over-the-top game of war in which limbs were lost and where violence was always the answer. Almost immediately, Rocket jumped off of his spot where he was nearly snoozing, grabbed up a controller, and said, “I’m playin’ with you.”

And now the two are addicted, playing on the highest difficulty of the campaign mode. Rocket had gotten surprisingly good in just a half an hour, although Peter was a different story. Time and time again the jackass had to be revived by Rocket when his health reached an all time low or saved by Rocket shoving a bayonet through some alien freak’s stomach. So imagine them playing multiplayer, one on one. Rocket would probably get bored in a matter of minutes and Quill wouldn’t ever stop complaining for Rocket to “stop using the rocket launcher.”

“Shut up, Groot,” Rocket says as he mashes buttons on the controller with furious fingers, laying on his stomach on the floor with his eyes locked onto the screen. “If ya played it, you’d understand it’s serious business.”

“Rocket, don’t be rude,” Peter says, who is sitting next to the raccoon with his legs crossed. “Seriously, I don’t get why you’re-JACKASS, LOOK OUT, I’M GOING TO DISTRACT THEM! DON’T DIE!”

“Star-Geek, what the hell? They're shootin' at-OH MY GOD, I’M DEAD!” Rocket’s hands fly up in the air, releasing the controller that lands on the ground with an awful smack. “IDIOT!” the raccoon screams as he points an accusing finger at Quill. “First time I died and it's all your flarkin' fault!"

Peter pauses as he looks to Rocket with wide eyes. “Because of me?!” he asks with a laugh.

“Yeah! Ya' d'ast idiot! What in the flark were you doin'?!"

Groot chuckles lowly as Gamora gives a playful eye roll and a huff of breath. “Peter, Rocket, relax. It’s just a game.”

Rocket can’t believe the words he’s just heard. He turns to Gamora and gives her a disgusted look, mouth ajar, one eyebrow raised and the other one stern. Peter gasps and clamps a hand over his mouth as he says, “Gamora, no. It is so much more than that.” This should just be a sarcastic response on both of their parts, but the raccoon and the human are both completely serious.

“I am Groot.”  _ You two are unbearably nerdy, honestly. _

Rocket’s gaze switches to Groot in the blink of an eye. “Shut up, plant-humper.” Rocket laughs at the comment with a wicked satisfaction, which puts him on the receiving end of a squinty-eyed, dirty look from Groot.

“Good one,” Peter says with a little laugh.

“Thank ya, Quill. I’ll prob’bly be here all week,” Rocket responds as he and the human bump fists. “Ba-da-la-da-la-da-la-da-la,” the two say in unison as each of them makes the gesture of an explosion with their hands. Where they picked it up from, neither will ever know. Probably from some sorta stupid Terran movie.

“Okay, my dear Gaming Nerds of the Galaxy,” Gamora teases, forcing Rocket’s face to cross with a look of distaste at the name, “it’s time to quit. We have a schedule that doesn't revolve around a video game, remember?"

“Our mission ain’t Red Gears, though, Gamora,” Rocket responds matter-of-factly as he picks up the controller and begins to navigate the menu on the screen. “It can wait.”

“Actually, Rocket, she’s right,” Peter agrees with a hint of reluctance. “We have stuff to do and money to earn.”

Rocket whines, “Right now? Why, Quill?! Since when did ya get so damn serious and boring? C’mon! We got tentacle-faces to shoot, rockets to shoot, red buttons to push!”

“Rocket, it’s easy. All we’re doing is stealing-”

“Retrieving,” Gamora corrects Peter.”

“Yeah,” the human agrees with a head nod. “Better word. Anyways, ‘retrieving’ some data strips. Easy, huh?”

“And why would ya need me for that? Sounds kinda like that whole delivery gone wrong, Quill.” Rocket still holds onto his position of “too cool for a simple delivery” as he looks to Quill and Gamora for an answer.

“Rocket, come on this mission right now and we’ll get the second Red Gears right after the job’s all done,” Peter offers.

A moment of silence and the expected response comes from Rocket's devil-sharp grin.

“Sold."

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this over again was nice, too.
> 
> At the time I wrote this, I was in a pretty damn good relationship and reading it reminds me of the good times. Not in said relationship anymore, but things happen and I'm not bitter. Still trying to find my proper footing on writing again as well as some personal shit.
> 
> But it's good to be back. Expect more from me in the coming weeks, whether it be a GotG story, some FNAF bullshit, or somethin' else.
> 
> Until than, go read me and Divisionten's kickass story "Risky Business". It's honestly my favorite project I've ever worked on. Hilarious, ridiculous, and a little heartbreaking now and again, I re-read this thing constantly because I love it so much.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
